As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include a management controller to provide for management of such information handling systems by another information handling system coupled to the management controller either by a network connection or via direct coupling between the other information handling system and the management controller. Examples of a management controller may include a baseboard management controller (BMC), a remote access controller (e.g., a Dell Remote Access Controller or Integrated Dell Remote Access Controller), or a chassis management controller (CMC).
Such a management controller may provide out-of-band management facilities for management of an information handling system. For example, such management may be made by a management controller even if an information handling system is powered off or powered to a standby state. However, when providing management capabilities during a powered off or standby state of the information handling system, the management controller and other components of the information handling system managed by the management controller are powered from an auxiliary power rail which is provided electrical energy from a power supply unit of the information handling system which converts an alternating current input source waveform into a direct current voltage delivered to the auxiliary power rail. However, in traditional approaches, in the event that an information handling system is not plugged into an alternating current power source or in the event of loss of an alternating current input when plugged in, the management controller is not powered and thus cannot be used for its management facilities.